Spending the night together
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Oz spending the night at the Nightray household. Ellioz, boyxboy, smut.


**Tittle: Spending the night together. Pairing: Ellioz Rated: M –sorry if it's suckish -.- I'm not very good at smut. Summary: Thanks to a mission terribly gone wrong, Oz now had to spend the night at the Nightray mansion. Which wasn't that bad with Elliot by his side.**

**A.N: So in my other Ellioz fanfic I said if anyone is interested in writing a PH story for me ^^since lately, it hasn't been updated much on fanfiction and I need more fanfictons with Oz in it! :D lol sorry, ^^ so Ozthepikachu accepted the offer in return I'm writing something for her.**

**Anyone interested in writing a PH story for me? If you want, I will write something in return… while I should really be working on my stories though… but anyway. ^^**

**Hope you like it!**

**Comments make my day :D unless they're mean, then they ruin my day.**

* * *

Spending the night together.

* * *

The sound of Vanessa's hand slapping her bother's cheek echoed through the hallway, tears were in the corner of her eyes, ready to roll over her already red cheeks thanks to the anger she had been holding in for so long now. Her blue eyes kept glaring at the youngest Nightray though, and she refused to let the tears fall. For now. "How could you?" she finally spat, still glaring at her brother.

Elliot sighed, his eyes calm. Perhaps she wanted to add something else, he slowly rubbed his chin, actually feeling a bit ashamed that he had been so careless and therefore hurt his sister's feelings, he was right that she wanted to add something because she continued, "That's a Vesalius! And you're just happily chatting with him."

"Father orders-"

"I don't care what father has to say. He's a Vesalius." She almost spat the word in his face, "What if he tries to kill you-"

"Oz isn't like that, none of them are like that." He answered; anger boiling inside of him and his older sister saw this, he hated raising his voice towards her, she was probably the only person whom he disliked yelling too, so he tried his best to keep calm.

"Oh, so you even know his first name?!"

"Vanessa,"

"They're the enemy!" she finally cried, that had been the last droplet which made the bucket overflow, something had snapped. Everyone had already left and now her brother would leave her for a filthy Vesalius?

"I know. It's just for one night, then he's leaving." He knew that Oz was listening to their conversation, the moment Vanessa had burst into his room Leo had grabbed his arm and pulled him into Elliot's closet where they will still hide. The reason why Oz was here because Pandora had requested it, during his last mission the chain they had been fighting had been stronger than expected, it had kept chasing them, but no one could capture it. Since the Nightray's mansion was so far away from the Rainsworth mansion, it seemed like the best place to stay for the small boy, Duke Nightray had made the offer himself. Rumors had already been going around that Duke Nightray and Duke Vesalius got along very well; so perhaps taking his son in for a night didn't bother him at all. So far everything had been well, except for the servants starting to whisper whenever Oz walked past them and Vanessa glaring at the boy, if looks could kill Oz would probably no longer be here.

"It's disgusting." Vanessa then said, wiping the tears away, ashamed of herself because she had let her emotion take control of her, Elliot smiled kindly at her. He let her calm down and said it was alright, the Vesalius boy would soon leave and he'd make sure Oz wouldn't even come near her.

Finally, she nodded and left again,

Leo was the first to get back out of the closet, followed by Oz who smiled at the Nightray, "I didn't know you could be so kind," he joked,

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Elliot can be very mean," Leo answered instead of Oz, making the youngest son of one of the four great dukedoms glare at him, he shouted something at his servant and Leo answered with a smile on his face, the Vesalius must have thought Elliot wasn't paying attention to him because he suddenly had this very sad expression on his face.

"Ah, it's about time you'd go to your guest room," Leo then said, glancing at Oz who was smiling again, having easily put his mask back on.

"Ah, right…" he glanced at Elliot, a look in his eyes that easily told the Nightray he wanted to stay a bit longer.

"How about we'll play some chess before you go to bed?" he offered,

Leo chuckled when hearing this, "Fine, if you two lovebirds would like to spend some more time with each other, that's fine for me."

"Leo!" Elliot snapped at his servant, but the raven-haired boy simply made a loose gesture and left, he knew more than enough about these two their relationship. It was probably the only reason why Elliot had been so eager about this idea, he would probably tell Oz it was dangerous to come, even if his father had accepted the offer, he honestly didn't know what their fathers were plotting… but they hadn't seen each other for a long while thanks to him having to go to school, of course he was happy to hear Oz would come to sleep for one night. Even if it was for his own safety and he didn't like that he wasn't with his friends either, since duke Nightray only wanted to take Gilbert and Oz in. The raven had chosen to stay with Alice, and Break had to force Oz into the carriage and paid the driver to make sure the young heir wouldn't run away, that's what Leo had told him, his valet had called the Rainsworth mansion to know the exact hour of the Vesalius's arrival.

"So, what's troubling you?" Elliot then asked when Leo was gone, he saw the confused look on Oz's face and rolled his eyes, "I saw that look, what's troubling you?" he was getting a bit impatient.

He saw how the blond gave him a small smile while stepping closer to the sandy blond teen, so close that he could feel his breath caress his cheeks while his green eyes gazed into Elliot's blue ones. The boy placed his smaller hand on Elliot's cheek, which had turned slightly red, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't," he'd almost said he got used to it, but quickly bit his tongue, Oz was smarter though and easily read the message of his face,

"I was a bit worried, you seemed sad yourself." He then smiled,

"You were blaming yourself again?"

The blond pulled his hand back; the Nightray shook his head, muttering 'honestly' under his breath while giving the boy a scolding glare. When would he ever learn to stop putting the blame on himself? He then sighed and smiled at the boy, a smile he showed only once in a while and he saw how Oz's troubled look changed into a calmer one, he blinked a few times so that his long eyelashes fluttered against his pale skin. Did the boy know he looked absolutely gorgeous when he did that?

He wondered while leaning down and placing his lips gently on Oz's, he had never believed this stupid novel his sister had always read where time would stop when kissing your lover, yet when kissing the Vesalius it did come close to that. He put all his thoughts on him and only him, feeling how the blond moved his lips oh so gently against his, being extremely skillful when it came to kissing actually. His hands were resting on Elliot's shoulder while his hands rested on the boy's lower back. When they broke their kiss, both out of breath, he let his forehead rest against Oz's. "We're not going to play chess, are we?" the boy then asked,

"No, we're not," Elliot hugged, smiling kindly at the shorter teen. Happy to see a genuine smile, showing his white teeth. Oz looked absolutely gorgeous. He wanted to see more of him, he didn't even know where that thought came from, and he just wanted it. Oz was standing right in front of him and he didn't want to let go. He kissed him again, more eagerly this time, taking control of the kiss almost immediately and the boy let him, Elliot pulled him even closer, the Vesalius had wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him from falling, but god did it feel good to know Oz wanted this as well, "Bed?" he breathed between two kisses, opening his eyes to see the young heir's expression, relieved when he felt the boy breath out a chuckle and nod. He let Elliot hold his hand and lead him to the bed; he let the Nightray push him down on the bed… gazing at him with these stunning eyes. He slowly crawled on top of the teen; it was strange seeing him like this to be honest. Oz was searching for something in Elliot's eyes, he didn't know what it was, perhaps he'd thought this was a joke? He wasn't that low! Well, he knew about Oz's rejection, he knew what love was like in his eyes, he knew that when they shared their first kiss the boy had been shy and insecure, scared that Elliot would push him away.

It would be better to get him out of that silly head of his, filled with these horrible thoughts that made Oz hate himself even more and he leaned down again to kiss him, he gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, lips moving slowly and gently against Oz, he felt the boy take a deep breath, felt how the boy leaned a bit closer and wanted more but Elliot decided to tease him just a little, smirking when pushing him down and hearing the impatient noise.

His hand rest on Oz's chest, he only wore his sleeveless jacket and white shirt, the fabric of his shirt was thin, so when his hand went under the jacket he easily found his left nipple, surprising the boy when he stroked over it with the palm of his head, the boy gasped, surprised, but Elliot calmed him down with licking his lips and finally entering his mouth, teasing Oz's tongue while he decided to unbutton the Vesalius's shirt, his right arm started to feel tired because he rested a lot of weight on it, otherwise he'd be crushing the boy.

He let out a breath of relief when his hand touched the soft skin that had always been hidden underneath these clothes, his eyes were half open and so were Oz's, he noticed the hint of a blush on these usual pale cheeks, which made him feel rather proud, to be the person that could make the usually proud little heir like this, he had actually seen many sides of the boy… many parts and he was sure not a lot of people had seen these parts of him.

Oz lifted up his arms and tangled his fingers in the Nightray's short hair, starting to breath a bit heavier, while arching his back a little when Elliot teased his nipple again. He pulled him down for another kiss but had to be disappointed because Elliot pulled back so that his lips landed at the corner of Oz's lips, he then kissed his jaw, and then let his lips brush over the boy's sensitive skin, seeing the Goosebumps. He decided to remove the boy's red tie first, followed by his jacket and was about to remove his shirt as well if not for Oz gently pushing his hands away, smiling a bit shyly at him.

"Brat," he muttered under his breath, the boy was probably a bit ashamed of his body, he felt how Oz's fingers gently removed his own tie and then started unbuttoning the long black jacket he wore, followed by his shirt.

Elliot was now gently stroking the teen's stomach, enjoying these small sounds that escaped his kiss bruised lips while he softly nibbled at the skin on his neck, he lapped his tongue over the small injury before sucking on it. Hearing how Oz breathed out his name when his hand went underneath his green shorts, the boy started breathing heavier and he decided he no longer wants to tease him, having enough of being slow. He wanted to see more of Oz, he wanted to feel more of Oz. So he no longer fought against his desires, instead quickly and with skillful fingers, he removed Oz's shorts, the blond repeated his name once again and he shut him up with another kiss, he wasn't the only one eager to know more about this strange desire building up deep inside of him, making his head go dizzy and his stomach flutter. He touched Oz's thigh, noticing how it made the boy shudder of excitement, he then slowly went higher until touching his black boxer shorts,

"Elliot…" were they really gonna do it? That question was written all over the younger looking teen, and he gulped before nodding. Oz nodded as well when he did this; perhaps it was permission to touch him there? Perhaps it was just to accept that they were indeed going further, who knew? What he did know was that he suddenly had grabbed his crotch and started to pleasure him, seeing Oz's back arch and how he threw his head back, moaning softly. Elliot leaned down and kissed his neck again while stroking the boy's member which was getting harder and harder.

He breathed out Oz's name, so that he looked at him again, he gave him a weak smile pecked him on his lips and went to sit up a bit straighter, so that his shirt exposed more of his chest…. And Elliot finally noticed what he had tried to hide. The seal of an illegal contractor… right on the spot where his heart should be. Oz hadn't wanted him to see, it wasn't that far yet, but who knew how much time he still had left. His lover must have noticed him gazing at it because he wanted to cover it again, but Elliot stopped him, instead he almost ripped the shirt off him and started kissing him again, pushing his lips roughly against Oz's, biting until he felt blood, hearing Oz's pleasured moan when he grabbed his crotch again. This time not as gently as before, yet not once did he complain, instead he helped Elliot with removing his shirt as well, so that they were both bare-chested, he felt how Oz's curious hands touched his chest, how the boy nuzzled his face into his neck and breathed in his scent, this wasn't anything like what he had already tried with girls, this was better. The boy beneath him was so much better at everything. They both removed their last pieces of clothing and started touching each other, curious, they had both never done this before, it was all new, exciting. Overwhelming.

"Have you ever…?" Oz asked between two kisses,

"Not really…" Elliot breathed out, teasing the tip of Oz's member, god he loved hearing that wonderful voice of his breath out his name, moan, whine… every sound Oz made was arousing at the moment.

"So you don't know…"

"I know a little," he smirked,

Oz smiled in return, an arousing smile. He knew he was doing it, god dammit the shortie was teasing him. He let Elliot do whatever he wanted, god did it feel to know his lover was so willing to give him everything, he let himself be devoured completely by Elliot's hungry gaze, hungry hands… he watched how the Nightray wet his fingers before whispering in his ear it might feel uncomfortable and Oz had simply nodded, he was slow when preparing the boy so that he could get used to the feeling, not once did Oz make any sound of displeasure, just their breathing filled the room.

When he thought he had prepared him enough, he finally entered the bay, first he was slow because Oz had let out a hiss of pain, he was slow and tried to let him get used to it until he could no longer hold back and went faster, and faster, deeper and deeper until Oz started to make these beautiful sounds again. Until he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming. Their lip met once again an open mouthed wet kiss, until they finally came. There were no screams like he had read in Vanessa's books, there was no white light, just pleasure and when they were done Oz curling up into him. He breathed in his scent, he smelled like sweat, his whole body was covered in a thin layer of it but he didn't mind. He actually liked it.

"That… uhm… was great," he mumbles,

"It was alright," he joked,

"Bastard," Oz huffed, yet he didn't push him away when Elliot wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer, his head now rested on the Nightray's chest and he let out a content sigh. "I bet you're happy I'm here, huh?" he mumbled, drawing circles on his chest with his pointer finger.

"Maybe," Elliot yawned,

There was no response, expect a soft amused huff…

They boy slowly felt asleep. But he was right, Elliot had been happy he had spent the night here. Though he had to leave tomorrow. He still enjoyed his presence for now and hoped that the next time they'd meet again would be soon.


End file.
